<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Freckles by clare328</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676637">Freckles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clare328/pseuds/clare328'>clare328</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry/Louis Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, Freckles, Headcanon, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clare328/pseuds/clare328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's become a game, their freckles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry/Louis Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Freckles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Repost of an old tumblr drabble. </p><p>Prompt: Harry and Louis love to kiss and poke every freckle they can find on each other. Louis loves to sneak up behind Harry and kiss the nice freckle by his mouth.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s become a game, their freckles. There are squeals of delight every time one of them doesn’t wear enough sunscreen and new ones emerge; each new freckle is baptised with kisses, small touches, and soft nips from teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They each have their favourites, both to kiss and have kissed. One on Louis’ wrist that Harry will lift to the corner of his mouth when they’re sitting and chatting with friends, one on the inside of Harry’s knee that Louis will turn his head and bite softly as they’re watching telly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry won’t go down on Louis without sucking a bruise over the freckle on Louis’ inner thigh— it drives Louis mad with impatience, but it’s become a ritual that neither of them feel completely satisfied if they skip it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis is obsessed (</span>
  <em>
    <span>obsessed, you have no idea)</span>
  </em>
  <span> with the freckle by Harry’s mouth. Specifically, with kissing and caressing it. More specifically, with sneaking up on Harry and kissing or caressing it in public places. It’s his dangerous game, finding ways to make it look like his obsession is something else entirely; a whisper in the ear, pretending to clean a piece of food away, flicking it, knocking their heads together (that one was particularly ill advised). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry just laughs as the others rolls their eyes, occasionally tries to tell Lou firmly to stop it, but he always relents— Louis getting away with kissing the freckle always leads to good things later. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come find me over on <a href="https://bearmustard.tumblr.com/">tumblr!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>